1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-cleaning hairbrush system and more particularly pertains to automatically removing hair from the bristles of a hairbrush in a thorough and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of brushes with self-cleaning capabilities of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, brushes with self-cleaning capabilities of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning matter from the bristles of brushes through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,563 to Hartmann discloses a self-cleaning brush. U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,282 to Calvert discloses a rotary brush for removing hair from hair brushes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,053 to Surabian discloses a hairbrush. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,139 to Wire discloses a hairbrush.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a self-cleaning hairbrush system that allows automatically removing hair from the bristles of a hairbrush in a thorough and convenient manner. This action will remove some hair from the bristles and transfer other hair to the tips of the bristles so that it may be more easily removed.
In this respect, the self-cleaning hairbrush system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically removing hair from the bristles of a hairbrush in a thorough and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved self-cleaning hairbrush system which can be used for automatically removing hair from the bristles of a hairbrush in a thorough and convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of brushes with self-cleaning capabilities of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved self-cleaning hairbrush system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved self-cleaning hairbrush system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a housing. The housing is fabricated of a rigid material, metal or plastic, in a generally cylindrical configuration. The housing has a wall formed with apertures and has a hollow interior with an open end and a closed end. The closed end provides a circular abutment surface. Next provided is a core. The core may be fabricated of a twisted wire or of generally rigid material, preferably plastic, in a cylindrical configuration. The core has an interior end positionable adjacent to the abutment surface. The core also has an exterior exposed end extending through the open end of the housing. A plurality of resilient nylon bristles are next provided. The bristles have fixed ends extending radially outward from the core. The bristles also have free ends extending through the apertures of the housing for use in brushing a person""s hair or animal""s hair. Next provided is a coil spring. The coil spring is positioned within the housing, between the core and the abutment surface. The spring has an extended orientation wherein the bristles extend radially outwardly from the core and through the apertures of the housing. The spring has a compressed orientation achieved through the depression of the exterior exposed end of the core toward the housing. In this manner, the bristles are withdrawn through the apertures of the housing so that the extraneous hair and other matter located in the bristles will be stripped therefrom as the bristles are moved inwardly through the apertures and cleaned. A handle is next provided. The handle is coupled to the closed end of the housing and extends coaxially with the housing and core in a direction away from the core for being held by a user during operation and use. The handle has annular indentations for facilitating the grasping thereof by a user. Finally, a styling tip is provided. The styling tip is in a cone-shaped configuration with a free pointed end and a cylindrical end. A cylindrical recess is provided in the exterior end of the core for removable receipt of the tip.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved self-cleaning hairbrush system which has all of the advantages of the prior art brushes with self-cleaning capabilities of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved self-cleaning hairbrush system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved self-cleaning hairbrush system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved self-cleaning hairbrush system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such self-cleaning hairbrush system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a self-cleaning hairbrush system for automatically removing hair from the bristles of a hairbrush in a thorough and convenient manner.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved self-cleaning hairbrush system having a housing with a wall formed with apertures and with a hollow interior with an open end and a closed end. A core has an interior end positionable adjacent to the closed end and an exterior exposed end extending through the open end of the housing. A plurality of resilient bristles have fixed ends extending radially outward from the core and free ends extending through the apertures of the housing. A handle is operatively coupled to the closed end of the housing.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.